A Very Maxy Christmas
by PhoenixAshr4
Summary: Max gets invited to her best friend Iggy's house for Christmas, and she meets the tall, dark, and mysterious stranger that Iggy introduces as his third cousin. But with Sam and Dylan already at war for her, will Fang ever get what he's been waiting for?
1. Mysterious Phone Call

**A/N: This is my first Maximum Ride fanfic because I just learned they have those here! Please Review!**

* * *

><p>Max P.O.V.<p>

I was walking along in the crisp, cool summer air when my phone started ringing. As soon as I heard the "Explosive" ringtone, I knew exactly who it was. Iggy. I held back a smile. _Huh. Iggy never calls me on my cell. Even if he's trying to 'persuade' me to do something for him in private..._ I picked up.

"Iggy?"

"Yeah, Max, uhh can you come to my house?" he said.

"Now?" I asked.

"No, No! On Christmas Eve, my parents are kinda hassling me to get some "friends". Plus, my third cuz is staying and my mother wants to make a "good impression" on him."

"That makes sense. But why did you call me on my cell? I didn't even knew you had it!"

"Ummm... I-didn't-I-got-it-from-Ella-you-know-your-pretty-sister." he let out in one breath.

_Pretty?_ "Okay Iggs. I'll try to remember. See ya." and with that, I snapped my cell shut.

_Iggy likes Ella? Iggy likes Ella! Oh my gosh! Crap, I sound like Nudge now._ Thinking of Nudge, I realized I hadn't asked Iggy who else was coming. And now, to think about it, he never answered my question of why he had my cell. Hmph. I'd force it out of him next time I saw him. And with that happy thought, I went on my way.

* * *

><p>Iggy P.O.V.<p>

Oh. My. Freakin. God. What had I just done?

Freely admitted I liked Ella was bad enough. But over a phone call with nobody pressuring me? And to Max? She must be any of these three things:

1) In hysterics  
>2) Furious at me and plotting revenge*<br>3) Getting ready to tell Nudge and Angel  
>4) Getting ready to tell the whole world<br>5) Getting ready to tell Ella!

Okay, I know that was more than five but still, the list could go on and on! God, that girl is unpredicable. It scares me.

I like that about me. I'm always predictable. Except for now, of course. :( SOMEBODY SAVE ME FROM MY FREAKIN' LIFE! (and give me some eyesight too, while you're at it.)

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay. I'm going to use a strategy I learned from a friend. 15 reviews in the next three days and I promise to update A.S.A.P. ! Hope this works! (can't wait to read your reviews!) See ya!**


	2. I did WHAT?

**A/N: Sorry for not updating in so long; I had to think of a plot line! If you are reading this, give a round of applause to TastexThexGothyxNerd for promising to kill me if I didn't update! :) **

**But Guys? 3 Reviews? Please give me more, or I won't update no matter what TastexThexGothyxNerd says! (or does...)**

**C Ya Guys! Enjoy Chapter #2!**

* * *

><p>Max P.O.V.<p>

I rushed around the corner, not watching where I was going, my mind buzzing with the information I just gleaned. _Iggy likes Ella!_

And that's why I ended up crashing into Nudge when I turned the corner.

"Max, Max, did you hear the news? Iggy's, like, having a Christmas Party! I've never been to a Christmas party! Do you think there will be lots of food? And Presents? I really like those truffles you once bought for me- Oh my gosh those were so creamy and flaky they tasted like-"

"Okay Nudge, Okay, I don't know, I've never been to one before either!"

"Max, what are you doing here?" a calm voice asked from behind me.

I whirled around.

"Oh, Sam, it's just you."

I exhaled.

"Yes, it's me Max, and you still haven't answered my question."

"Oh, I was on my way home when Iggy invited me to his Christmas party."

"What Christmas party?" Sam mournfully asked.

He sounded so sad that I felt sorry for him. After all, we _had_ dated before. And we never really broke up. We just kinda... fell apart.

" Oh, just some thing Iggy's parents are making him have. Speaking of the party, um, do- I mean- would you like to go with me?"

By the way guys, that last part came out in a high-pitched squeak. Just in case you were wondering.

"Oh-uh-um- Sure! Why not Max?" said Sam.

"Okay, I'll see you at six tomorrow?"

"I'll be there." smirked Sam, and he went on his way.

_Phew._ I thought. _That was about the hardest thing I've ever done. Ever._ Yeah, I know I'm not the sappy type, you guys are supposed to see the hard-core, infeminine version of me, etcetera, etcetera. Whatever. I should be allowed to have my moments too, right?

I turned to see Nudge gaping at me.

"You're still here?" I smirked.

"Did you- I mean- huh?- what- !"

_Oh my god. Nudge, the motormouth wonder, was speechless. I should ask out boys more often!_ Ew. Max. Stop it. You're going to get all gushy, and Angel will be at home. _And she can read minds._ Oh. Yeah. That shook me out of my reverie. You guys aren't going to see any more gush out of me, okay? I promise. Kind of. Not really. Shhhh!

But to Nudge:

"Yes, I did."

And I stalked out of her way, smirking as I passed.

* * *

><p>Angel P.O.V.<p>

Where is she? I'm starving! Oh well. That's typical Max. But, if she doesn't come home soon, she'll have found that her precious little chocolate-chip cookies would have vanished into thin air. Or not so thin... Just as I was fed up with waiting, deciding that Max's wrath would be bearable if I was full, the doorbell rang. Hmmm... must be Max. She never comes through the garage because she knows I think it's scary. I don't know why, but it just is to me.

Anyways, as I was saying, the door rang. Not bothering to check who it was, I opened the door. Before I had time to react, a hand grabbed my mouth and an arm wrapped around my waist. What the hell was going on?

"M-mmph!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ooh, a cliffie! Not neccesarily the best, but still, it induces blackmail. If you want to find out what happened to Angel, you're going to have to post at least 5 reviews (in total you guys, not each!). hehehe... :)**


	3. Angel's Very Yummy Demise

**A/N: here's chapter 3! GoodGirlGoneFANG, I'll try to work on my OCCness, but don't get your hopes up for an immediate transformation- yet!**

* * *

><p>Earlier on...<p>

_Mmph!_

* * *

><p>Iggy P.O.V.<p>

Oh, Gazzy was going to love this! After promising him my special stash of "Biggest Boy" bombs, I convinced him to come for the party. Of, course, I did ask to keep one for protection from the evil forces of Max. Now, I was on my way to ask Angel, before Max got to her. Because with Max, you have to be careful, she was a minefield, and with Angel it was harder on us and her because Max could just _think_ what she wanted her to know/do/say, then we'd all be in trouble. That's why I came equipped with a few... let's just say _surprises_, that would keep Max busy until I was done with Angel.

I barged up to Dr. Martinez's house and rang the doorbell. Ella and Dr. Martinez wouldn't be home yet, and if I was lucky, Angel would be asleep. She never opens the door anyways, in all the times I've visited, Angel is never near the door. I don't know what happened, but she looks at that thing like it would bite her or eat her or something. And this coming from a kid who has faced mutant dog-people, evil scientists in lab coats, and the dark!

So anyways, I waited for Max to open the door. As soon as I felt the door handle turn, I jumped onto the openee. Yeah, I said felt. I'm blind, in case you haven't noticed.

"Mmph!"

Hmmm... that didn't sound like Max at all. She would never scream like that, and her voice isn't that high either. Plus, by this point, she should be on top of me and pummeling me. Was this a trap? Would the real Maximum Ride jump out from behind a door and kill me any second now? The body under me shifted. Wait. That's too small to be Max. Ella and Dr. Martinez wouldn't be home yet, which meant it was-

"Angel!"

"Iggy?"

"Yeah, what were you doing? You never open the door anymore! Where's Max?"

"Oh, so would I be right if I said this was a trap for Max?" Angel asked innocently.

"Yes," I growled, "But don't you dare tell her. Are you okay?"

"Yeah."

"Do you want me to make you something to eat? You must be dying out here if _she_ is cooking." I joked.

"Oh please! I'd be dead already if Dr. Martinez wasn't making breakfast _and_ lunch before she left!"

I started to fry some eggs and bacon, and melted some cheese. Within minutes I was done making the "McIggy's" as we liked to call them. They were my version of a McGriddle, and are much better than the real thing, though Max disagrees that the originals are better.

Yeah right.

_Iggy, I like yours better too._

_Aww, thanks Angel,_ I thought back to her.

When Angel was finished eating, I told her about the party, and coaxed her into coming. Before leaving, I hugged her and warned her not to take anything Max said seriously. Then I flew out, enjoying the summer breeze before landing in a clearing in the woods behind my house.

_Dammit!_ I thought. I had completely forgotten to warn Angel about my little... predicament. _Oh well,_ I thought. _I'll just have to wait and see what happens._

* * *

><p>Max P.O.V.<p>

I was walking back from the path, caught in my own dreamland. My head was in the clouds, and they tasted like cotton candy. I probably had a stupid smile on my face, and I kept bumping into people.

_Wake up Max, I would say. Think about dark things, killings, oatmeal raisin cookies, twilight, Twilight._

But then, after that, I'd go right back to my stupid self.

Which is probably why I didn't see the shadow behind me until it was too late. Even with my super-fast birdkid reflexes, I just managed to get out of the way- or so I thought...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ooh, a cliffie! Not a very good one...but still. Anyways, I'm sorry for not posting this earlier. Please don't kill me! :O**

**Anyways, I don't have a beta, so I'm the only one going over this. Tell me what you think!**

**Any guesses on who captured Max? It's kind of OBVIOUS!**


	4. Here Comes Fang, Tall, Dark, and a Hero

**A/N: ok, 4th chapter. Ifyou guessed Iggy, you're ... **

**Ican't tell you. :(**

**But you'll find out in a second! AND, as a treat, I'm bringing in Fang earlier than expected! By the way, this is a slightly different Fang, just the tiniest bit more outgoing... in his thoughts. :)**

**Please don't kill me for not uPdating; I was working on another story. It's hP, so you guys may not read it. Bu if you want. Give it a try!**

**Also, I checked my email today for the first in a long time. So I'm going to recognize everyone who added me on story alert and/or favorite story. **

**Ok.**

**Here goes.**

**Story Alert: FangSmartz101, tmhangel, You'veBeenNinja'd, frenchflower, skier4life, fictionalmayhem, , Mrs. Grint-Cozart-Felton-Horan, LiveAnotherLife, BOOKi, & EvalineRide**

**Favorite Story: Megan Ray Edwards, Labradoodles1001, TastexthexGothyxNerd, Millie85998, faxloverforever, MonkeyChick27, Shadow Nightfiery, DeciverOfTheNight, Robert de Spaz, rdlacaj, & CheyenneRide.**

**I LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**From the number of _insert name here_ Ride s as profile names I'm getting, I'm scared at how many people are related to Max. :)**

**And yes, in this story, it is FAX, not SAX or MYLAN. **

**I never understood why Dylan x Max wasn't Dax. Who makes these names up anyways? If you know, please tell me in your reviews. I Siriusly don't know. :)**

**Happy Reading! **

**No, that's too cheesy.**

**~ Rash**

* * *

><p><em>Earlier...<em>

_Which is probably why I didn't see the shadow behind me until it was too late. Even with my super-fast birdkid reflexes, I just managed to get out of the way- or so I thought..._

* * *

><p>Max P.O.V.<p>

Breathing heavily, I turned around to find out who the shadow belonged to. _I swear, if it's Iggy again, I will personally murder him AND tell Ella AND Angel what I found out today. _My heart swelled as I thought of all the blackmail I could get from that one piece of information. Yes, I know I'm crazy. Instead of being happy that tthe sun is shining, or that I won an amazing prize, I get happy over blackmail. I'm SO evil. Then I looked at the person's face. In one big moment, my heart became it's usual floppy dead fish. Disgusting, you say? Well, at least I had a heart, unlike the person standing in front of me. I'm sure you can guess who it is. Who do I hate most in the world that has an eight-year-old as a sidekick and, no matter how hard I try to disown, is related to me? _Jeb Batcheleder._

* * *

><p>Fang P.O.V.<p>

I was perfectly fine living on my own. I mean, I am fifteen. I'd been living in that abandoned shack for over five years. That should show the police that I'm perfectly capable, right? I mean, a ten-year-old living to be fifteen with no adult or otherwise external help? But the policemen in Grassville were sticklers for the law and shipped me off to here. Loud, annoying, noisy, (did I mention loud?), New York City, to live with my, I think it was third cousin who I've never seen before. Sounds fun.

The kid himself was actually pretty cool, though I didn't tell him, but his parents! Oh, his parents were torture, always having everything squeaky clean, and very overprotective- at least of me. I practically had to beg them to let me take a walk outside today. I can tell Iggy feels it too, the way they pestered him to throw some sort of party for his friends. Normally, I would have dreaded it, because I knew I'd have to attend, but this time, Iggy's mom relented and said that "It will be wonderful if you come dear, but I suppose it really is your choice." I could tell she said the last part disdainfully, as if when I didn't show up, I officially wouldn't be good enough to live in her house. Oh well. sucks for her.

Now I'm going for another walk. I have a headache from Mrs. Griffiths' yelling.

I turn off the driveway and head to the main road. I find a nice little bench in the park, and sit down in the shade of a tree just thinking of life and my predicament. As I brood over my situation, I watch the people entering and exiting the park. While I'm watching, a girl walks in with a skinny professor-looking man and the incredible hulk. They move to a corner of the park, Professor gripping the girl's arm tightly, as if she'd run away. Crazy ideas started spinnign through my head. Maybe the guy was a terrorist, and the Hulk was his accomplice. The girl somehow found out about his plans, and now he's threatening her. Or maybe she's a runaway, and the guy kidnapped her. _Or maybe they're just a normal family, and she has an overprotective dad, Fang. Geez. Stop trying to guess life stories after taking one faraway glimpse._ I hoped they were. Then I noticed that the Professor had a gun, and was holding it discreetly in front of him. _Okay, maybe my first theory was right. _Whatever the truth was, I couldn't jjust sit here and let her get hurt.

I got up and started walking towards them. Only then did I realize something was wrong. The park was completel silent. No other person was here except the four of us. No toddlers crying, dogs barking, not even the odd squirrel on the ground. It was eerie, and I, for a second, was tempted to turn back. _Don't be a coward, Fang, _my brain scolded me. I heeded, and kept moving forward silently, unnoticed, through the grass.

* * *

><p>Fang P.O.V.<p>

I crept closer and closer. When I was about 15 yards away, the girl turned and looked to the side. She saw me, and I signalled her to be quiet. She couldn't nod, or she'd be caught, so she blinked twice really fast to show that she'd heard me. Her eyes slightly widened as Professor started to turn around, but right before he saw me, she kicked him in the groin and tried to run. I saw the trick though. Before I could warn her, Hulk lashed his arm out and grabbed her leg. I responded by tackling him and sending the girl, Hulk and I to the ground. Unfortunately, the girl was at the bottom of out pile, and as soon as we hit the groun, I heard a crack and knew that something was wrong. I quickly jumped up, rolled Hulk over, and quickly knocked him out by punching him in the face. Professor was out cold after her kick, so I just scooped them both up and pushed them under a tree. By now it was pouring, and I was glad I had brought my waterproof jacket. Unfortunately, the girl was wearing a short-sleeved white top- not the best thing to be wearing in the rain. I helped her up, and asked her if she could walk. She took one step, but on her second, she immediately collapsed to the ground again. Figuring the crack I'd heard was her leg, I helped her up again. Her lips were turning blue, and her brown locks were getting in her face. She was shaking with cold, but she hadn't shed a tear throughout the whole encounter. I liked this girl. I gave her my jacket, and when she tried to refuse, I looked into her chocolate eyes and said firmly,

"You'll catch pneumonia,"

"S-s-s-so?"

"I care. And I have another jacket under, if you're worried about me."

" W-w-w-ho s-s-said I was-s-s?" she said, trying to sound defiant.

"You really don't scare me- at least right now, so put the jacket on, or I'll put it on for you!" I cried , half-amused. When I was sure she wasn't listening, I muttered "Girls."

"I heard that!"

"How the _hell _could you hear that!" I shouted, and whirled around to face her.

"I'm amazing. Deal with it." She smirked, stronger already.

"Whatever. _pyscho"_

_" jerk"_

_" Mad woman"_

_"Messed up Maniac"_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yeah, so Max and Fang don't have the nicest of language... even though they just met each other. :) **

**I f you guys want to make me happy, please click the little green button down there!**

\/

**Yeah, and, If you guys give me five more reviews, I'll update super fast, AND add more FAX in the next chapter. Who's with me? insert cheers here**

**Click that button! **

\/

**:)**

**~Rash**


	5. And We All Hate Iggy Again!

**A/N: So... Here's chapter five...**

**I only got one review on Chapter Four, but I love this so much that I'm going to continue anyways! **

**And I know you guys are all probably cursing me for taking my time in updating- but hey, I told you the consequences. If you didn't take me seriously... then... Soryy. :D**

**Love ya guys!**

**~ Rash**

* * *

><p>Earlier...<p>

_"Whatever. pyscho"_

_" jerk"_

_" Mad woman"_

_"Messed up Maniac"_

_And we insulted each other all the way back to Iggy's house._

* * *

><p>Max P.O.V.<p>

As we were walking, I noticed that we were going towards Iggy's house, which was in my sub. I started to panic (internally, of course). How did this guy know where I lived? Was he stalking me? I sighed in relief as we turned down a different lane.

" So... you live here? I've never seen you before." I asked.

"Well... I just moved here." he replied, somewhat hesistantly.

"Oh, Okay." I turned to look at him. I noticed that, with the setting sun behind him, he seemed to glow. His pearly pink lips looked so soft, and he was leaning closer and closer and closer...

I closed my eyes, and started to move closer to him. His smooth lips brushed mine and I was going to lean into the kiss, when-

"Hey! Fang!" came an oh-so-familiar voice.

" Um.. Fang... do you know that guy?" I said softly.

"Um... yes? Why?"

"Who's tha- Max?" said the voice.

"No dip Sherlock," I said as I whirled around to look at Iggy.

* * *

><p>Fang P.O.V.<p>

Even as we were walking home, calling each other names, I could tell how beautiful she was. Underneath all the dirt and grime, there was someone worth knowing. As I walked her to Iggy's house, from where she could call home, I could feel her tense up. I wasn't sure why, so I acted like nothing was wrong and kept walking nonchalantly. When we turned onto Briarsbery Lane, she started to relax, but she still had some tension in her. As I stole glances out of the corner of my eye at her, I saw that she hadn't noticed. I wondered what she would do if she had. Would she have slapped me? Punched me? Hugged me? Kissed me? _Whoah Fang, don't get ahead of yourself. She probably wouldn't notice, and if she did, she probably wouldn't do anything anyways. Don't get overexcited. _I chided myself.

By the time we got back to cousin Ig's house, my heart was leaping ahead of me, taking steps my brain wasn't ready to take. I was just about to explode, when she asked me a question.

"So... do you live here? I've never seen you before." she said.

I sighed with relief, now knowing the reason she was creeped out earlier. She lived here and had probably thought I was a stalker.

"Well... I just moved here." I said, wondering why she wanted to know.

"Oh... okay." She turned to look at me, and I saw her taking in my appearance. Not necessarily checking me out (if a girl can do that...) but... more like trying to get to know me and see inside my soul. I knew this was my chance, as she stood there looking at me. I slowly leaned in, giving her time to make up her mind on what she wanted to do. Would she give in? I hoped so. Standing there, looking at her... I felt weightless. Was this what it was like to fall in love? Before, when my mother was alive, I had asked her why she didn't remarry after my father died. She replied, telling me that she only fell in love once, and that was with my father. She had said that it was her fate to never love again.

* * *

><p><em>"Except me, mom, right?" I asked.<em>

_"Of course except you. I love you more than anything in the whole world. You look just like your father you know. I know that you'll grow up to be a very handsome man. And one day, you'll realize how it was to be me. You'll understand and respect my desicions." said my mother, smiling at me._

_"But I _do_ respect your choice!" I protested._

_"I know you do, said my mother, "And that's why you'll go to bed now. It's too late for you to be up."_

_As I protested, my mother picked me up and carried me to my bed._

* * *

><p>Remembering that, I was <em>sure<em> that Max was the one for me. She just didn't know it yet.

I leaned in closer. I opened my eyes and I saw she had brought herself closer to me. I could see the fiery passion in her beautiful eyes. In those gorgeous pools of melted chocolate. I let myself almost fall on her as I went to kiss her. I brushed my lips against hers, but before I could deepen the kiss-

"Hey! Fang!"

I inwardely groaned. That kid showed up at all the wrong times. Even though he was only two months younge than me, he acted with the tact of a two year old. Don't get me wrong, he was a professional pyrotechnic and bomb-creator, but he was always intruding my privacy. Sometimes I really hated that kid...

"Um... Fang? Do you know that guy?" asked Max in a low tone. I could still make out the shock in her voice though.

"Um..." I decided to answer truthfully.

" Yes. Why?"

At this point, Iggy decided to find out who I was potentially "making out with". (I told you he has the maturity of a two year old! The poor guy thought a kiss was making out!)

"Who's-" I waited for him to finish the sentence.

"_Max_?" he said in what sounded like disbelief. His mouth was hanging open and he looked like a goldfish. I told him so. My mind though, was screaming and cursing Iggy really really badly for interrupting Max and I. I realized that, until all this, Max hadn't known my name and I hadn't known hers. After I freakin saved her life! Ah well. It's not like I asked her anyways.

"Max?" Iggy said again, except this time more of a 'talk-to-me voice.

"We need to talk."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know you guys are probably all cursing me for ending it like that, but it needed to be done. Also, will anybody tell me if my chappies are too short/long? **

**Also, I'd really like to know why FangxMax= Max, SamxMax= Sax, but DylanxMax= Mylan. Why not Dax?**

**Please answer in the reviews!**

**And don't forget to Read & Review!**

**25 reviews = update for as long as i want.**

**30 reviews= update in a month**

**35 reviews= update in 2 weeks**

**50 reviews= update in 1 week**

**60 reviews= update in 3-5 days**

**61+ reviews= update 1-2 days**

**(if you didn't figure it out yet...)**

**BYE FAITHFUL READERS!  
><strong>

**~ Rash**


	6. The Help

**A/N: Thank you to , camshine, who doesn't have an account... **

**(the dot doesn't show up...)**

**FOR REVIEWING 19 OUT OF MY 49 TOTAL REVIEWS!**

**Or something like that, now that I checked again, there's way too many reviews from you. :D**

**For that, I think you deserve a bunny. :D**

** (\ /)**

** (. .)**

**c(") (")**

**YAY! :D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D**

**(it works better in other sources...just not fanfiction...)**

**Wait... I just checked again... She/he's been constantly pestering me with... MORE REVIEWS! ( I'mpretty sure ur a girl, but I don't want to insult your gender; I hate it when people call me a guy online cuz of my Onlinename...)**

**Ok, now you get a cake**

**(:::*:::":::*:::)**

**Yummy!**

**And ConstructiveCritismGifyer, I meant that 60reviews OVERALL, not 60 MORE, and that really isn't much. :D Just wanted to make sure you knew that!**

**I came to win, to fight, to conquer, to thrive,**

**I came to win, to survive, to prosper,to rise.**

**To fly, to fly.**

**Sorry! This song is stuck in my head! Can anyone guess it in reviews? And thanks to you all for answering my Dax question! And I could NEVER live with "Mang"!**

**Anyways, now that I'm done rambling, on with the story!**

* * *

><p>Iggy P.O.V.<p>

Okay, okay. I know you guys hate me right now. I would too, of I were you. But you have to understand. I mean, you don't walk doup your driveway everyday to get the _mail_ and end up walking in on your cousin and your best friend _snogging. _Especially if this best friend's sister is your lifelong crush. It's just not an everyday occurrence.

Yeah so, let's relive it AGAIN! Just so you guys understand. I was sitting at home, minding my own business, and NOT causing any trouble, not at all! Then my dad calls me and asks me to get the mail. Then, me being the perfect gentleman that I am, I walked down the staircase and out the door to get the mail. That's what happened! Kind of. Not really. But that's all YOU need to know. Then, of course when I got there, I made some snarky comment to Fang and was going to leave when-

"Max? Is that YOU?"

I had to ask. Even though it was most obviously Max, I still had to ask. Just to confirm it.

Then Max whirls around, all like 'I'm-going-to-kick-your-butt-now-if-you-don't-leave-right-away' kind of style. So of course I stayed.

"No dip Sherlock," came her voice.

"Max," I said, calm and collected, "We need to talk."

* * *

><p>Max P.O.V.<p>

Who the_ hell_ did Iggy think he was? I was, for maybe the _first_ time in my life, feeling AMAZING. No, wait, scratch that, the second time. The first time was when I first tasted a home-made chocolate-chip cookie. Oh, that was good. I wait for the thrills of pleasure from thinking about it to go away. Then I thought about how it had felt when Fang kissed me. My legs went weak. _Think sharks Maximum. Think evil bloodthirstry villians who want to eat your heart and bottomless pits at the bottom of the sea. Think of_...

"Max." came Iggy's voice. We had reached his house. He led me to the back garden and started talking in a low voice.

"Max, I know you felt good when he kissed you. But do you really love him? Because from what I can tell, you just met him."

"You sound like Jeb."

Iggy smiled.

"And how do _you_ know him?" I asked.

Iggy took in a sharp breath. "He's my cousin."

"WHAT?" I yelled. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!"

"I was going to introduce him at the Christmas party to all of you guys." Iggy smiled sheepishly.

"Whatever. But if you know him, then you must know him. Is he... nice?" I asked tentatively.

"Maximum Ride, all those words in the universe, and you come up with _nice_?" laughed Iggy.

"Well_ is_ he?" I pressed.

The smile disappeared from his face. "Yes, he is."

"Then what's the-"

"Max, how are you going to tell him about _this_?" Iggy asked, turning around and opening his wings wide. Stretching ten feet across, they were pretty impressive, tawny, white, and honey-glazed. But mine were better. Back to the problem at hand.

"You mean- he doesn't know?" I gaped.

"No, he doesn't. And if he weren't my cousin, you'd still have to ask him. And he_ definetely_ wouldn't know then."

"Iggy,-"

"Max, I know you love him. I can see it in your eyes, even if neither of you know it yet. And I know this will work out somehow. Just don't take it too far without telling him. I promise you you'll find a way. And I'll do everything I can to help you. And him."

"Thanks Iggy," I said. And I meant it. For once in my life, the Great Maximum Ride had said _thankyou_. To _Iggy_. What was the world coming to? I shook my head and sat down on the back steps. Then, getting up, I raced across the back lawn, snapped out my wings, and flew. Home.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for the short chapter, but you guys were REALLY pressing me to update. And I thought it would be perfect to stop here. It sounded SO right.**

**SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER! I HAD NO ACCESS TO A COMPUTER FOR THE PAST WEEK!**

**PLEASE R&R!**

**86 reviews = update for as long as i want.**

**91 reviews= update in a month**

**96 reviews= update in 2 weeks**

**111 reviews= update in 1 week**

**121reviews= update in 3-5 days**

**122+ reviews= update 1-2 days**

**(if you didn't figure it out yet...)**

**BYE FAITHFUL READERS! **

**~ rASH**


	7. Oops! I forgot SAM!

**Before I start the A/N:, I wish to tell the many reviewers who complained about my review limits. I am sorry, I didn't know that they were THAT big!**

**I have changed the limits... can you tell me if these are better? (I also made the chapter longer...)**

**Thanks!**

**~ Rash :D**

**A/N: So... Here's chapter SEVEN!**

**I only got a couple of reviews on Chapter Six, but I love this so much that I'm going to continue anyways! **

**And I know you guys are all probably cursing me for taking my time in updating- but hey, I told you the consequences. If you didn't take me seriously... then... Soryy. :D**

**(And yes, this is pretty much the same A/N from Chapter 5. :D)**

**Love ya guys!**

**Just to clarify, I know I said Iggy was blind in earlier chapters, but in this chapter, Max reveals how she "fixed" his eyesight so that he can see for 4 hours a day. He only uses his sight when he needs to, and he can tell where things are just by "feeling" the air. So he knew Fang was kissing someone, but he wanted to know WHO. So he "turned on" his sight.**

**:D**

**BYE!**

**(And don't forget to R&R!)**

**~ Rash**

* * *

><p><em>Recap...<em>

_Then, getting up, I raced across the back lawn, snapped out my wings, and flew. Home._

* * *

><p>Fang P.O.V.<p>

Where WAS she? Did she hate me? Did Iggy mess things up as usual? _Did he somehow find my secret and tell her? _The last one made sense. But how would Iggy have founnd out? No one knew, not even Mr. and Mrs. Griffiths! Now I was angry and scared- at the same time. These two together made for powerful ammunition. If Iggy had messed up my chances, he was going down. _Hard_.

* * *

><p>Max P.O.V.<p>

It was only when I started to land that I remembered I broke my ankle. Crap. _You can say that again,_ said my mind. _Crap._ Looks like today's _not _going to be a fun day. Until I remembered my babies, sitting at home all by themselves. I needed to get home fast! Something could have happened to them in the time I was gone! _You are such an idiot Max,_ came my mind again. Yeah, way to boost my optimism. Only then did I remember Angel and Nudge. _If they _touched_ my babies, I'll kill them. _I thought. Yep, I have such a weird, twisted, and confusing mind.

_Sam._

Somehow, through all this confusion, I managed to think of him. Why? Then I remembered. I had asked him to Iggy's Christmas party. Maybe if I had met Fang earlier, I would never have asked. But I didn't. Now I was feeling really bad. I had basically told Sam that we'd have another chance together, that we could make it up. Now, I knew we could never go back. I chuckled at the thought that I was naive when I "told"" him we could do it. Considering that it was this morning.

It was too late now to go back. I'd have to take Sam. The party was in two days, and I was _not_ going to disappoint. I just hoped there wouldn't be any fights. Because I hate hurting people for no good reason.

Except Jeb. No, I had a reason for that too: I hate his guts.

And the fact that he double-crossed the School, only to betray US for THEM and get us all tangled up in this stupid web.

Anyways, I didn't want to hurt Sam. Like it or not, looks like he's coming with me.

* * *

><p>Iggy P.O.V.<p>

Phew! I'm glad I got _that_ out of the way. I just wanted to make sure Max was okay. Looks like she was! She probably flew straight home to think. Or take care of her "babies"- her cookies. Anyway, she was going to be fine. Next on the agenda:

Eat vanilla icecream.

* * *

><p>Fang P.O.V.<p>

I had to fix this...

So I had to find her.

And the only person _I_ knew with her information was...

Ready or not Iggy,

Here I Come!

* * *

><p>Max P.O.V.<p>

_Too. Much. Pain._

_Going. Back._

_Iggy's. House._

Help!

* * *

><p>Nudge P.O.V.<p>

_**recipient: Ella{**********_*******.com}**_

_**subject: Max**_

_**CC: Angel {**********_*****.com}**_

_**compose:**_

_**hey guys.**_

_**just wnted 2 let u no that max is _ Ig's!**_

_**k?**_

_**cya later...**_

_**bi.**_

_**~ A World without talking would be bad, a world without noise would be horrible, and a world without Nudge would be unbearable!**_

* * *

><p>Third Person<p>

Iggy pondered as he waited for Max to call and say she was fine. Half an hour later, he was still pacing and waiting for the call. Finally, the phone rang.

"Max?" he asked, grabbing the phone and letting the reciever go flying.

"yeah. Hey, I need to come back, I completely forgot about my broken ankle."

"YOur WHAT?" it was Iggy's turn to ask. "FANG BROKE YOUR ANKLE? I AM GOING TO KILL THAT S-"

"No. NO! Actually, Fang _saved_ me. Jeb and Ari ambushed me on the way home. Fang was the only person around, and he saved my freakin' life!"

"You better say thank you then." smiled Iggy, sighing with relief.

"_What_? _Me_? Say _thank you_? Nuh uh, I don't think so!"

"Okay, whatever." sighed Iggy. "But you should let him know that you're thankful..."

"How?"

Iggy thought for a moment.

"Iggy?"

"Max, are you _sure_ you like him? 'Cause if you do, I've got a plan."

"I'm sure."

"Then get your butt here in ten minutes!" exclaimed Iggy, and he hung up the phone.

* * *

><p>Max P.O.V.<p>

As Iggy hung up, a string of profanities flew from my mouth. Boy was I glad that I wasn't at home with Nudge and Angel! Though Angel would probably have found out anyways...

I remembered the last time I had been to Iggy's like this. I had ended up doing him an immense favor, and now his parents loved me. I would be welcome at any time, though that wasn't how it always had been...

_-Flashback-_

_I shivered outside in the cold. It was the middle of winter, and it had started to snow. The sun was setting, and I had nowhere to go. For the past few days, I'd been living on my own- ever since I escaped the dreadful orphanage. Sunshine Rainbows Unicorn Adoption. It sounded so happy. Too happy. Ever since I first stepped foot in that place, I had known I wouldn't be happy. So, when the time came, I escaped. Ran, ran as fast as I could go, running nowhere in particular, just sure that I had to run. When they realized I was gone, they called the police. Not because they cared, but because they wanted the money. _My_ money. Whenever a child was adopted, the orphanage earned $600. And not a single penny was spent on us (the children- we were "too young"), the orphanage (the building- it was "beyond fixing" anyways), or living conditions (living customs/facilities- we had already lived "most of our lives like this" either way). I stepped up onto, well, the step. Ringing the doorbell with my cold fingers, I waited. Hoping that _this_ time, someone would take me in, even to just give me clothes and food. No luck. I waited and waited. Finally, I couldn't take it anymore. I sank to my knees, crying, alone in the cold. _

_That was when Iggy came._

_He was just eight then, Gazzy's age, and already he had sucha kind heart. He was blind even then, but yet he still offered a hand to me. Gingerly, I took it._

_"Hi. What's your name?" asked the blond in front of me._

_"I'm- Max." I said. Why didn't I give a fake name? Because I didn't think of giving one, that's why._

_"Isn't that a boy name?" he said, wrinkling his nose._

_"No," I said, "It's short for Maximum. Maximum Ride."_

_"Oh." he said._

_"My name's James, but you can call me Iggy 'cause I don't like James." he stated._

_I laughed. "Why not?"_

_"Because... I don't know, because Iggy's so much cooler. Plus, I got these." He turned around, making sure no one else was there. Then, slowly, inch by inch, centimeter by centimeter, he extended his wings._

_"Whoa!" I whispered._

_"I know, I know, you think I'm a freak. But _I'mnot_!" Iggy said, accentuating the last two words._

_"I don't think you're a freak!" I cried incredulously._

_"It's just... well..." Deciding it would be easier to show him, I turned around too._

_"Look."_

_Unlike Iggy's cautious, slow pace, I whipped mine out quickly. Seven feet long, they were white in the middle and slowly turned tawny, then brown. The wing tips were black, and the centers were speckled with brown and tan. Iggy's eyes widened._

_"Come on!" he said._

_"Where are we going?" I asked._

_"Home. Where else?" he said, in a that's-so-obvious tone._

_But for me, it wasn't so obvious. I had lived half my life unwanted, and my parents' identity would always be a mystery. I had to ask._

_"You mean- your home?"_

_"Where else? And you have to follow me if you want to come to my house. My mommy always tells me to never go on the road if you have to. And also not to talk to strangers, because thy can kidnap me. But you're not going to kidnap me, are you?"_

_I shook my head no. I had been hoping he would have said something like "No. _**Our**_ home. Duh." But then I felt silly. The boy just met me. Maybe if we became good friends, his parents would adopt me! With that thought in mind, I limped across the sidewalk, following the little blond and his bits of advice._

* * *

><p><strong><em>A<em>/N: By the way, "at" signs don't show up on this, so I used the _ symbol**

**I know you guys are probably all cursing me for ending it like that, but it needed to be done. Also, will anybody tell me if my chappies are too short/long? **

\/

\/

\/

\/

**And don't forget to Read & Review!**

**80 reviews= update as long as I want.**

**86 reviews = update in a month**

**91 reviews= update in 1-2 weeks**

**96 reviews= update in 3-4 days**

**111 reviews= ****update 1-2 days**

**(new rule...)**

**BYE FAITHFUL READERS!  
><strong>

**~ Rash**


End file.
